


Daily Double

by Jmeelee



Series: Things You Said [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Dreams, Jeopardy, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/pseuds/Jmeelee
Summary: Peter turns, jaw dropping, when he takes in the floor-to-ceiling game board behind him. Sure enough, the category of the third row over proclaims:Things You Shouldn’t Put in Your Mouth.“What kind of bastardized version of Jeopardy is this?”Wade pulls out his Desert Eagle and blows a hole through the $800 screen.Theirkind, apparently.





	Daily Double

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt Spideypool + Things you interrupted me to say. Also, I’m sorry I suck so bad at titles.

This must be the work of Mysterio. Why else would Peter be standing behind a rib-high lectern in his tighty-whities?

Lit by bright, glowing blue and white light, Deadpool—armed to the teeth and decked out in full leathers—is stationed behind a podium with _Wade Winston Wilson_ scrawled in electronic chicken-scratch on the front.

“I’ll take things you shouldn’t put in your mouth for eight hundred, Spiderman.” How the heck does Deadpool know who he is without the spandex costume? And wait… what?

Peter turns, jaw dropping, when he takes in the floor-to-ceiling game board behind him. Sure enough, the category of the third row over proclaims: _Things You Shouldn’t Put in Your Mouth._

“What kind of bastardized version of Jeopardy is this?”

Wade pulls out his Desert Eagle and blows a hole through the _$800_ screen.

_Their_ kind, apparently.

“I’ll take I like big butts and I can not lie for a thousand, Spider-man.”

The fifth square down turns into a clue, and Peter reads. “If she’s a big, fine woman, she’s asked to do this.”

He turns toward Deadpool, who manages to leer despite a full-face mask. “I’d like to watch _you_ back that thang up, Baby Boy.”

Peter scratches his head. “Uh. I think you need to answer in the form of a question.”

Deadpool raises his gun, cocks it, and Peter’s pinwheeling arms project him from bed, legs tangled in his down comforter. He’s sprawled on his back, staring up at his cracked plaster ceiling when Wade’s sleep-rumpled face slides into view.

Peter screams.

“Hey, Petey, shhhh!” Wade presses a rough finger to Peter’s lips. “Let’s not wake the neighbors.” Deadpool smirks. “Again.”

“What the h—”

“Peter.” His name, spoken in that sultry, serious tone Wade only adopts when he’s whispering in Peter’s ear, wipes the cobwebs from his brain, pulling him fully from the limbo between wakefulness and sleep. He’s in his bedroom. With his _boyfriend_. Oh, thank god. “You were dreaming.”

“Jeez,” Peter mumbles, untangling lanky limbs from blankets. “That one was a doozy.”

He crawls back into sleep-warm sheets, heartbeat finally slowing. “Chameleon?” Wade asks, voice gentle.

“Try Alex Trebek.”

Wade raises a non-existent eyebrow. “Sounds kinky.” Peter laughs, stress melting from his bones with the sound, leaving him a puddle in Wade’s strong arms. “Why don’t you tell me all about it in the morning.”

He snuggles down, eyes drifting closed. “Over pancakes,” Peter demands. “And bacon. Extra crispy.”

A steady, soothing hand runs down his sweaty back, stopping to cop a feel before being batted away. There’s a rough-lipped smile against his temple. “I wager that’s a possibility.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m Jamie! Thanks for reading!


End file.
